Bold as Love
by Kitani
Summary: He stared at her, unfazed and unblinking. "Did you run anyone over?" "NO!" AoixAteko Oneshot.


Bold as Love

Pairing: Ateko x Aoi

Disclaimer to Her Majesty's Dog but awesome eleven volume manga never the less.

Inspired from the song by Jimmi Hendrix, a guy my dad loved and whose music I was crawling around to. The song Best of the Worst is by Charmed City Devils.

* * *

He heard the loud foot halls of her boots before he even saw her. Not bothering to look up from where he sat on a wooden stool, Aoi Mitsumine heard the huffing of the woman as she gulped large amounts of air from her run. He smirked, knowing she never was good at staying physically in shape and yet sustained such a sexy figure.

"You came," he said in a bored tone, keeping his eyes on the four stringed guitar in his hands and resting one foot on the bottom rung of the small ladder.

Once she had her breath back, the darker haired blond of the two marched purposely toward him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Bringing his face closer to hers, her light blue eyes searched frantically into his green ones.

"Your cell phone was off and when I was trying all day to get a hold of you, I receive a message from your manager of all people saying I needed to get to your set as soon as possible. Do you know all the possibilities that ran through my mind as I drove like a mad woman through snow to get here?" she screamed as she forcefully tugged him higher off his stool to face her, her eyes flashing with emotion. He stared back at her, unfazed and unblinking.

"Did you run anyone over?"

"NO!"

"Then why are you mad?" he asked as she let go of him to form claws with her slim fingers, gesturing her want to strangle him. Aoi just couldn't help riling up her up, despite how dangerous the act was. She just looked so beautiful when she was yelling and expressing herself through her temper.

"I thought something bad happened to you while you were filming today's scene! All I know now is that you're jerkin' me around again! "

Grinning at her, Aoi held up a finger and tapped her nose teasingly with it, "Ah, but Ate-chan, for once I am not!"

Brushing his finger from her face, Ateko angrily crossed her arms in front of her winter coat and began tapping her foot.

"Well? What do you want that your manager can't provide but I can?"

His mocking smile turned devilish as he sat back down on his stool, propping the guitar on his thighs once more," I can give quite a few examples of what you can do that my dear manager does not have the equi-"

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Ateko bared her teeth, "get to the point!"

The actor playfully licked at her palm, causing her to blush and snatch her hand away.

"I know what day it is," he simply replied as he moved to strum at the strings. Humming a slow melody, he began to play a few notes. Ateko placed her hands against her hips as she watched her husband begin to play a song. When he started singing, her eyes widened as she listened to the lyrics combined with his ruff voice that was surely tired from all the screaming he had done on camera all day.

* * *

_Here I come calling_

_Steal your emotion_

_Like flashes of passion_

_That touch your devotion_

* * *

Before Ateko could demand he stop so he could rest, he gave her a heated look through his sweaty bangs and she automatically froze on the spot. Only when he dropped that playful façade did she know she should pay attention. Nodding in front of him to the now present stool his manager Morinaga-san pulled out, she sat and listened.

* * *

_You know I've been listening_

_What you've been missing_

_While walking and talking_

_And waiting and wishing_

* * *

She knew he could play instruments but it was usually syncing with the music so his voice wouldn't be strained for later rehearsals. Her heart swelled when right now, he was using it just for her. With no cameras or equipment. Just pure Souta Mitsumine.

* * *

_All I wanna say_

_With you right in front of me_

_All I wanna do_

_Is be right in front of you_

* * *

Aoi looked down at the strings under his fingers and used as much emotion as he could, letting down the walls he used as an actor when not in front of her. She put up with him long enough to deserve that much on this day.

* * *

_Sometimes I'm a fool_

_Sometimes I'm a humble man_

_Sometimes I'm the only one in the room_

_Who don't understand_

_I'm no angel_

_But I know I'm no curse_

_I'm not only one of the_

_Bad bad boys who loved you first_

_I know I'm not perfect_

_But baby maybe I'm the best of the worst_

_Everyone's saying I've been changing_

_I have not changed I'm just playing_

_A different game_

_Cause you're not the same_

* * *

Ateko sat on the edge of her stool, trying to get a little closer as the lyrics became more meaningful when it came to just them. A different game was right, what with his constant interlocking lies he spouted all those years ago when they were teenagers. They had matured so much in the world of adulthood.

* * *

_I want to say_

_With you right in front of me_

_All I want to doIs be right in front of you_

_Cause sometimes I'm a fool_

_Sometimes I'm a humble man_

_Sometimes I'm the only one in the room_

_Who don't understandI'm no angel_

_But I know I'm no curseI'm not only one of the_

_Bad bad boys who loved you firstI know I'm not perfect_

_But baby maybe I'm the best of the worst_

_If you let me in I'll treat you right_

* * *

After throwing his head back from nearly yelling the last line, Aoi then stood in one place to play out the entire guitar solo, closing his eyes as he moved his fingers to hit all the right notes. She reached cup her face with her hands, the only indicator how she was affected by the song.

When he slowly walked behind her, he lowered his voice to a sensual whisper in her ear.

* * *

_Sometimes I'm a fool_

_Sometimes I'm a humble man_

_Sometimes I'm the only one in the room_

_Who don't understand_

* * *

Walking back around to face her while singing, he locked their gazes and stood right there in front of her. She soaked in the emotion in his eyes, knowing how symbolic all this was.

* * *

_I ain't no angel_

_But I know I'm no curse_

_I'm not only one of the_

_Bad bad boys who loved you first_

_I know I'm not perfect_

_But baby maybe I'm the best of the worst_

_And I'll treat you right_

_Cause I know how you've been hurt_

_I may not be perfect_

_But baby I'm the best of the worst_

* * *

The song had been finished for about a minute but they were just standing there staring at each other. Morinaga-san moved to take the strapless guitar from the actor as Aoi moved toward his wife, fingers delving into her shoulder length hair.

She closed her eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, feeling the tears stream down in cool streams.

"You," she croaked out from emotion, hands clenching at his shirt as he began to chuckle, "you're amazing. How did I end up with you?"

She would have said more but Aoi used that moment to seal his mouth over hers, coaxing hers open and slipping inside to mingle their unique tastes together. Ateko moaned and arched into his touch as he slid his hands from her hair to tug her closer.

To the far right of the set, Amane was wiping away a tear while Hyoue leaned against the wall next to her. Both were holding little plastic cups filled halfway with wine. Behind them, Morinaga-san was pouring a few more cups and smiling to himself.

"He has to be all classy, the bastard," Hyoue growled as he tossed back the wine. He was so not jealous that the human could play a an instrument when he couldn't.

Amane smiled and leaned against his chest, curling her fingers with his as she slowly sipped from her cup.

"Yeah? It wasn't easy for him to change these last few years, especially since it was for Ate-chan."

"I still can't believe how you threatened him when he told us he was going to propose."

The female manatsukai sniffed as she looked away from her lover, scowling lightly. "I had to make sure my friend was taken care of. She's dear to me as you are and I wouldn't just let anybody have her."

The koma-oni paused from asking the human manager for another cup, then looked down at the woman leaning against him with a tender expression. He was glad Aoi found someone else, since it was getting annoying fending his girl away from the flirty actor.

"You're right," he murmured as Amane held her cup up silently to their two friends who were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"Happy Anniversary, you two."

* * *

FIN


End file.
